bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Jordan Lloyd
|Clique=Populars |HOHs=2 (Day 43, Week 10) |Nominations=4 (Weeks 2, 3, 8, & 9) |Vetos=1 (Day 43) |Days=73 |OtherPrizes= |Jury= |Currently1=Winner |Season2=13 |Place2=4th |Votes2=3 |Alliances2=Veterans |Loyalties2= Kalia Booker |Duo2=1st - 2nd - |HOHs2=1 (Week 2) |Nominations2=3 (Weeks 4 & 8 and Day 69) |Vetos2=0 |OtherPrizes2= |Jury2= |Days2=69 |Currently=Jury Member }} Jordan Lloyd was the winner of Big Brother 11. She began the game as part of the Populars and was the only member remaining after the second week. Her showmance with Jeff Schroeder earned the two the name of "America's Couple". While she wasn't viewed as the strongest physically or strategically, Jordan's kindhearted game play earned her the win over Natalie Martinez. Lloyd later returned as a HouseGuest on Big Brother 13, partnered with . She stayed loyal to her Veterans alliance throughout the game. When the duo twist was released again, her second partner was . Jordan survived until the final four, when she was evicted by the sole vote of Porsche Briggs. On September 5, 2014, Jeff Schroeder proposed to Jordan after hosting a competition in Big Brother 16, and are currently engaged. 'Biography' Jordan Lloyd was born on November 21, 1986. She is a receptionist from Charlotte, North Carolina and is described as being naive and laid back. Player History - Big Brother 11 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 13 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Trivia *Jordan, along with BB2 and All-Stars Will Kirby won the season they first appeared in; they were also both evicted in the final four in their second Big Brother appearance. ** They both won the final jury vote 5-2 * Jordan is the second winner to receive a vote to win as a result of a viewer's poll following Dick Donato. ** They both won the final jury vote 5-2. * She competed on The Amazing Race 16 with Jeff Schroeder. Despite winning the finish 1st leg, the couple struggled afterwords. They finished last on leg 6 and placed 7th. * She has never hosted a competition as a houseguest. ** She did, however, host a PoV competition with Jeff Schroeder during Big Brother 12. * Jordan is the only female winner to later compete in multiple seasons. * Jordan has been nominated more times than any other winner with being nominated 7 times. * Jordan is one of 5 players to make the final 4 at least twice. **Janelle Pierzina (3rd place in Big Brother 6 and Big Brother All-Stars), Will Kirby (Winner of Big Brother 2 and 4th in All-Stars), Erika Landin (4th place in Big Brother 4 and Runner-Up in Big Brother All-Stars), and Dan Gheesling (Winner of Big Brother 10 and Runner-up in Big Brother 14 * Jordan was in showmance with Jeff Schroeder during season 11. They started dating once they left the show. They came back to play together as a couple in season 13. The pair has been going strong for almost four years and currently live together in LA. * Jordan is the only houseguest to receive a Unitard in the second season they competed in. ** She is also the only houseguest to receive a unitard and win a season, though she did not win the same season she received the unitard. w:c:survivor-org:Thread:62021 Want to play Survivor yourself? Join our version, Survivor: Wikia - Sardinia! Want to play Survivor yourself? Join our version, Survivor: Wikia - Timor! Category:Season 11 House Guests Category:Season 13 House Guests Category:House Guests Category:Winners Category:Big Brother 13 Category:4th Place Category:Big Brother 13 Jury Members Category:Popular (Clique) Category:HOH Winners Category:Power of Veto Winners Category:House Guests Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Contestants who went on The Amazing Race Category:Showmance Category:Veterans Category:Unitard Category:2 Timer Category:Evicted Category:Southern House Guests Category:Females Category:HOH and POV in the Same Week Category:Married from Show Category:Sole Vote Evicted